Conventional semiconductor devices, such as mold structures, for electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the electronic chips. Moreover, processing electronic chips on wafer level is a known procedure for efficiently producing them. Encapsulating electronic chips during package manufacture may protect them against the environment.
However, there is still potentially room to improve compactness and simplify processing when assembling components on a carrier.